Just Enough
by BrittViolicious
Summary: LEMON E/S one-shot set during a slightly alternate Season 4 - Eric offers to give Sookie his blood to protect her before a daytime meeting with the witches. When she decides to take him up on it, things take a different direction... No puppy dog Eric here. Sookie POV.


**_A/N: Oh hai! This is just something I've had running around in my head for a while. I know that this "daytime meeting" doesn't really happen in the show, but whatever. :P This is probably going to remain a one shot, since long-term plotting isn't really my forte. Give me smut or give me death! haha… This is only my second published fanfic, so please review! :)_**

I found Eric in his cubby, reading one of Gran's old encyclopedias. As I climbed down the ladder, he looked up from the book and smiled. "Good evening, Sookie." When he saw my face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

I turned around and leaned my back against the wall. "Well, I talked with everyone, and we've come up with a plan. It's complicated, but I'm going to be meeting with the witches tomorrow morning. Bill thinks they may listen to other humans better than vampires."

Eric creased his brow and stood up, placing the book on his nightstand. "You're scared. I can sense it."

I crossed my arms and looked at the floor. "Well, yeah. They're witches, and I've seen what they can do. But I can handle it." I didn't say that I was nervous about going without any supe assistance, if you didn't count my microwave fingers. I was always saying I could do things on my own without vampires or werewolves or what-have-you, so I needed to buck up.

Eric put a hand on my shoulder. "Obviously the King must not feel you will be in much danger, or else he wouldn't let you go alone. He cares about you."

I snorted. "Well _the King_ does some strange things sometimes."

Eric frowned and dropped his hand. "Maybe you shouldn't go."

I shook my head and tried to smile. "No, it's going to be fine. I'm just being a worry wart."

"Worry wart?"

I looked over at Eric, and the confused expression on his face forced a laugh out of me. "Nevermind, it's just an expression. It means I'm worrying too much."

Eric gave me one of his new lopsided smiles, and it made my heart beat a little faster.

"Well, now I will be a 'worry wart' tomorrow until you are safe. I wish I could be there to protect you." His brow creased again for a moment, and then it looked like a lightbulb went off in his head. "Will you let me give you my blood? It could help you if you are in any danger."

I shook my head. "Eric, you're sweet to offer, but that's just too much. I couldn't."

Eric stepped in front of me and put both his hands on my shoulders. "Please, Sookie, let me do this for you. You've been very kind to me. Let me protect you in the only way I can."

I looked into his eyes, and I could tell he was dead serious. He sincerely wanted to help me. As much as my head told me I should refuse his gesture, I found myself unable to say no.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Okay. But just enough."

Eric smiled, and I felt a twinge in my gut. A genuine smile out of Eric Northman was a special thing. "Thank you, Sookie." He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips, brushing a chaste kiss across my skin. He led me over to the small bed and sat down with his back against the wall. "Please sit with your back to me. I don't exactly remember doing this, but I think that's the best way."

I did as he asked, sitting between his knees. He put his hand on my shoulder and gently pulled me back against him. "Ready?" I looked over my shoulder at him and nodded, and he gave me another encouraging smile. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he brought his right wrist up to his mouth. His fangs clicked out, and he bit into his flesh. Blood immediately pooled in the wounds, and he quickly brought it to my mouth.

The first swallow is always the hardest. I brought both hands to hold his arm and tried to seal my lips around the wound. As his blood filled my mouth, my first instinct was to gag. It's just not a natural sensation, even though this wasn't my first go-round with drinking vampire blood straight from the source. I steeled myself and swallowed, feeling the warm liquid all the way down.

After a moment, I felt a warming in my belly, and a shiver went up my spine. Having adjusted to the sensation of drinking blood, I took another long draw from his wrist. Eric inhaled sharply, and I felt his left hand grab onto my hip. On the third swallow, my lips began to tingle, and the blood felt more like electricity going down my throat than liquid. Eric groaned and pulled me harder against him. My pulse began to race, and my breathing sawed in and out of my lungs.

I continued to drink, pulling harder on the wound so that it wouldn't close up. God, he tasted good. Eric snaked his left arm around my waist and ground against my back. I could feel that he was aroused, but I didn't think I minded one bit. His lips brushed my ear, and the most erotic moan I've ever heard followed. I felt like I was on fire. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, holding his arm hard to my mouth. Eric grunted, and I felt his fangs scrape lightly up my neck. Suddenly I didn't care so much about the blood, and I lost my suction on his skin. My head fell back against him, and a moan escaped my lips. I squirmed against him, feeling his erection against my back. A voice in my head said I should stop this, but I just couldn't care to.

Although his wound was now closing due to the absence of suction, a few drops of blood dripped down my chest. Eric tensed, and then there was a flurry of movement. I found myself flat on my back on the bed, with Eric hovering over me. His eyes were wild, and his mouth hung open like a panting animal. If he needed to breathe, I'm sure he would have been panting. He looked every inch the predator.

Eric stilled over me and stared intensely into my eyes. I couldn't seem to catch my breath, but otherwise I tried not to move. Very, very slowly, Eric closed the distance between us. His eyes never leaving mine, he inched his mouth towards my chest. The tip of his tongue showed between his fangs, and he slowly licked the droplets of blood off the top of my breast. It was quite possibly the most erotic thing I've ever seen. The coolness of his tongue went straight to my core. I whimpered, and my hands flew up to clutch his arms. Eric's eyes closed briefly, and his nostrils flared. He ran his nose the rest of the way up my chest and throat.

"Sookie…" he whispered into my ear, his voice gravelly with desire. He pulled back to lock eyes with me again. "I need you to tell me right now if you want me to stop. I don't think you do, but I need to be sure."

I was so overwhelmed with need, I couldn't comprehend him stopping. That same small voice in my head said it was probably just the blood arousing me, but I didn't think so. I had secretly wanted Eric for a long time, and this new Eric took away all the reasons that I had resisted. He was kind and caring, and he was trying not to take advantage of me. I wanted him, and that was that.

My only answer was to raise my head and close the distance between our lips. I lightly brushed my lips over his, then darted my tongue out to lick his lower lip. Eric had stayed still until that moment, but then he groaned and bore down on me. His hands came up to twist in my hair as he attacked my lips. Our tongues tangled, and I trapped his lower lip between my teeth.

Eric hissed as he dragged his lip from my teeth, settling his body between my thighs. One of his hands tightened in my hair, and he pulled my head to the side to run his lips up and down my neck. He found the sweet spot where my neck met my shoulder and ran his tongue along it. I moaned and dug my fingers into his back. I wrapped my legs around him, wanting there to be more friction between us. His fangs scraped my throat and then continued down my chest again. When he got to the top of my tank top, he growled and rubbed his face over the fabric covering my breasts. He held both of us off the bed long enough to get my shirt over my head and unclasp my bra. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and he had it off so fast I couldn't even track it. His eyes found my breasts, still covered by the cups of the bra. He hummed appreciatively, and then slowly pulled the bra the rest of the way off me.

Tracing the roundness of one breast with his fingertip, Eric leaned down to kiss me again. It was a slow, deep kiss that I felt all the way down my body. Eric palmed my breast for a moment before tugging on my nipple. I broke the kiss to arch into his palm, gasping for air. As his lips worked my throat again, his fingers ran down my side to my hip, then down over my shorts and the outside of my thigh. As his lips reached my breast, his hand hooked under my knee and pulled me hard into him. He rocked his erection against my core, sucking and licking my nipple.

"Oh fuck… Eric…" I buried my hands in his hair and held him against me. He had me close to orgasm already, and I still had my shorts on. The man had talent.

"So… beautiful…" he grunted between nips at my breasts. Then his lips were gone, and I felt him move farther down my body. "Look at me, lover."

I tilted my head to look down at him, and our eyes met right before his tongue made contact with my stomach below my breasts. Eric prowled down my body, his eyes predatory. He slowly ran his tongue down to skirt around my navel, all the way until he reached the top of my shorts. His fingers found the fly, and he motioned for me to lift my hips so he could remove them. He pulled my shorts and underwear off and down my legs, and then sat back on his heels.

His eyes roamed my now naked body. A low rumble came from his chest, and he pulled one of my ankles to his lips. Eric dipped his tongue into the recess at my ankle, then lazily ran his lips up the inside of my calf to my knee before settling on to his elbows between my thighs.

My breathing hitched as I absorbed the sight of this golden god running his lips up the inside of my thigh. He still had his eyes locked on mine, but they were hooded with desire. He came within a few inches of my center and paused, exhaling his cold breath against my skin. I wiggled and whimpered in need.

"What is it, lover? What do you want?" Eric moved an inch closer and paused again, catching my flesh between his teeth.

"Please, Eric… please…" I couldn't manage any other words.

A smirk came across his lips, a brief glimpse of the bastard I used to know, and then he moved closer to his goal. He skirted around and brushed his lips through my curls, then hovered over me for a moment. His cold breath met my hot skin, and I thought I was going to go insane. Finally, Eric brought his mouth down to my flesh, and his tongue delved between my folds. My head rolled back, and I moaned loudly. He wrapped his arms underneath me and pulled me hard into his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down my length, then wrapped his lips and tongue around my nub. I gasped and dug my fingernails into his arms. He was being very careful with his fangs, but the slight scrape of them against my flesh only added to the pleasure.

"Oh, god, please don't stop…" I breathed, arching off the bed. He alternated between suckling my clit and dipping his tongue into my entrance, until one of his hands left my hip. I watched him as his mouth left me for a moment to suck on two of his fingers. His lips found my clit again as he slowly worked them inside of me.

The tension in my body was so high that I felt like I was going to die. I didn't know how much more I could take. His fingers found the sweet spot inside of me, and my body lurched. My hands dug into the sheets as I started to lose control.

"Oh fuck… Please… Please…" I whispered, writhing against him. Eric latched onto my clit harder and growled, the vibrations threatening to send me over the edge. I couldn't exactly tell what his fingers were doing inside of me, but the sensation was incredible. I panted as he went at me even harder, digging his fingers into my hip where he held me down.

His lips briefly left me. "Come for me, lover," he practically growled at me, as he dived into me again. A moment later my legs tensed, and the orgasm began to rock me. I arched off the bed and screamed, and Eric rumbled his approval into me. His fingers picked up speed, milking me for all I was worth. It was the most intense orgasm I had ever had.

As I started to come down, Eric slowed. He slowly eased his fingers out of me and his mouth came to a languid pace. I tried to bring my breathing under control as Eric nipped me lightly before untangling himself from my legs. He grabbed a corner of the sheet to clean himself up before he crawled back over me. He kissed his way up my torso to my breasts, nibbling on the underside before continuing up to my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Eric…" I whispered against his lips. "That was amazing."

"Mmmm…" He rumbled against my lips and buried his hand in my hair. His tongue explored my mouth, and his hand found my breast again. As he settled between my legs, I realized he'd lost his sweatpants at some point. The feeling of his length resting against my abdomen ramped my arousal back up as if I hadn't just had the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life.

As one hand explored his back, my other hand smoothed down his chest and stomach. "I should give you the same treatment. It's only fair." I ran my palm down his considerable length before wrapping my hand around him completely.

Eric groaned and jerked in my palm. He buried his face in my neck as I pulled on his length. "As much as I like that idea," he moaned as I tugged harder, "it will have to be some other time." He ran his lips up my neck, the slight scrape of his fangs driving me wild. "Right now, I need to be inside of you, lover."

A tingle ran down my back, and I whimpered in his ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist as Eric adjusted himself between my thighs. His lips found mine again, and he ran his tip up and down my folds. Eric pulled back just enough to look into my eyes as he slowly guided himself into me.

He only entered a couple of inches at a time, giving me a chance to adjust to his size. The fullness was incredible. The farther into me he went, the faster my breathing got. Eric's mouth hung open, and he had a look of pure bliss on his face.

He paused once he was all the way into me, and then he leaned down to kiss me again. His hands twisted in my hair, pulling me into him. After a few moments, Eric pulled out slightly and then slowly but forcefully thrust back into me. We both moaned into each other's mouths. I dug my fingers into his back. "More…" I groaned against his lips.

Eric growled and looked intensely into my eyes as he thrust harder and harder. I arched into him and moaned. I tensed my legs around his torso, bringing my hips up to meet every thrust. His pace picked up until he was crashing into me, his hold on my hair so tight that I could barely move my head.

I felt myself rocketing towards another orgasm very quickly. Eric angled his hips to hit my G-spot, and slowed his rhythm slightly. He rubbed hard against me inside, and I felt like I was spiraling out of control. It hit me hard and fast, and I screamed and dug my fingernails into his back. Eric roared, and I thought for a moment that he was going to bite me. That just made me come even harder, and I realized that I really did want him to.

Before my orgasm had completely ebbed, Eric flipped us over so that I was sitting in his lap on the bed. He ran his hands over my back as I slumped into him. My body felt like jelly, but I knew he wasn't done with me yet. Eric thrust slowly into me from underneath, and the angle felt incredible. One hand ran over my back as the other cupped my ass. Eric kissed me long and deep before dipping down to taste my breasts again. His fangs scraped my nipple, and I longed to feel him pulling on my vein.

I began to move up and down on him, matching his pace. I clung on to his neck and brought his mouth up to mine again. We kissed wildly, and our moans mingled into one. In the frenzy, his fang scraped my lip enough to draw a drop of blood. At the taste of it, Eric groaned and sucked my lip into his mouth. His fingers dug into my back and ass, and he thrust into me hard. I moaned and held him to my mouth. His pull on my lip went straight to my clit.

He dragged his lips down my neck again, and I felt the press of his fangs at my throat. I could tell he was hesitating, so I wound my fingers in his hair and pressed him into me. "Please…." I groaned. "Do it. I need it."

Eric hissed through his fangs and plunged into me again. He stilled inside of me and lowered me onto my back. He hovered over me a moment, looking uncertain. "Are you sure? What if I… hurt you?"

I brought my hand to his face. "You won't," I whispered. "I trust you, Eric. Please… Drink from me." I tilted my head to the side, and his eyes locked onto my throat. He bared his fangs and growled, then lowered his lips to my skin. He thrust into me again as he suckled my neck. Then he struck. Electricity shot through my body as he took his first pull on my vein. I moaned and rake my fingernails across his back again.

Eric growled like an animal and thrust into me hard and fast. Another orgasm got closer with each pull at my throat. Finally, it hit me like a freight train, and I cried out harshly. I clung to him with every ounce of strength I had. Eric bucked and groaned against my throat, and then I felt him tense inside of me. He released his bite and cried out, then collapsed on top of me. He lazily licked the blood still dripping from my throat, then pricked his tongue and sealed my wound.

He worked his way up my jaw line to my lips, and we kissed languidly for a few moments. Eric pulled back to look into my eyes. He stroked his fingers through my hair and over my face, then smiled brilliantly. "Sookie… I…" Wow. Eric Northman was speechless.

I kissed his lips again. "I know. That was incredible."

Eric pulled out of me and rolled onto his side. He propped himself up on one hand and caressed my stomach with the other. A shadow suddenly crossed his happy face, and he looked into my eyes. "What does this mean? Was it just the blood?"

I smiled and reached up to touch his face. "I don't know what it means, Eric. We'll just have to see. But no, it wasn't just the blood." Eric smiled again and brushed his lips against my palm.

"I honestly didn't mean for that to happen when I offered you my blood." He looked up at me sheepishly and smirked.

I laughed and rubbed my face. "Oh, I know. Don't worry, I don't think you were trying to take advantage of me." It was the truth. The sexual tension had always been there, both with the old Eric and this new one. When two people have sexual chemistry like I apparently have with Eric, it will come to a head eventually.

A mischievous glint appeared in Eric's eyes. "I don't know about that…" I was suddenly on my front on the bed, and Eric's lips were tracing my ear. "I kind of like the thought of taking advantage of you." He brushed his lips over the back of my neck, which sent shivers down my spine.

I giggled. See, the old Eric was still in there. The good parts, at least. I raised an eyebrow and looked over my shoulder at him. "You can't take advantage of the willing." I wiggled my ass against him, and I was surprised to feel him stir. I laughed. "Seriously? Already?"

Eric chuckled and smoothed his lips down my spine. "One of the perks of being a 1000-year-old vampire, I guess." He reached the small of my back, and I gasped. Currents of electricity spread over my body.

One of his hands ran over my ass and then dipped down between my legs. His fingers spread my folds, and I moaned. "Mmmmm…" Eric purred against my back. "See? I'm not the only one who has a quick recovery."

So, this Eric wanted to be playful? I pushed back against his hand. "One of the perks of having 1000-year-old vampire blood in my system, I guess." His fingers played with my clit, and I groaned into the bed. "Now, are you going to fuck me again, or do we have to keep talking?"

Eric guffawed. "Ms. Stackhouse, such a dirty mouth." Suddenly the hand was gone from between my legs, and he brought it down hard onto my ass. I cried out and bucked against him. My first instinct was to be pissed off, but it had felt so… good.

Eric was behind me again, and he buried a fist in my hair to keep me still. "Now, Sookie, are you going to behave?" His breath on the back of my neck turned me on so much that I didn't have the wherewithal to be a smartass. I just nodded and whimpered. I could feel his erection against my ass, and I squirmed against him.

"Good girl," he said, and released my hair. He slowly withdrew and ran his hands down my back to my ass. He pulled me up by my hips until I was on my knees, then positioned himself behind me.

I kept my face on the bed and stretched my hands out to dig into the sheets. I normally would have been self-conscious with my ass up in the air like this, but Eric just made it feel hot.

Eric slowly ran his tip up and down my folds, driving me absolutely insane. I pushed back against him, but he just continued to tease me. "Eric…" I whimpered.

"Yes, lover?"

"Please… Just fuck me." I think his blood was making me brazen, but I didn't really care at the moment.

He brought his hand down on my ass again, and this time I just moaned loudly and bucked against him. "Language, lover. But as you wish…" He plunged into me all the way to the hilt. No slow adjustment period this time.

I cried out. It hurt, but it hurt good. Eric grabbed onto my hips and thrust into me again. And then again, harder. He set a punishing pace, growling like an animal the whole time.

I screamed and moaned and bucked against him, trying to match his pace. It felt so instinctual and wild.

"Oh, fuck… Yes!" I screamed at him. He hit my ass again, harder this time. It felt incredible. "Fuck fuck fuck…" I wanted his blows. He spanked me harder for every "fuck," until I finally came apart at the seams. He roared and wrapped his arm around my torso, bringing me up to him. Continuing to pound through my orgasm, Eric latched his teeth into my neck a second time while he came. I cried out as my orgasm had a second wind.

He didn't drink more than a couple of swallows of blood this time, and it seemed more that he was claiming me than feeding. As his thrusts slowed, he licked up my neck. "Mine," he growled into my ear.

I whimpered and rubbed my head back against his shoulder. "Yes…" I said, without really thinking. Maybe it _was_ just the blood talking, but that felt like the truth at the moment. I was his, and he was mine.

Eric leaned us forward onto the bed and rested against my back, healing my second wound. He pressed light kisses all over my neck and shoulder. I was still breathing heavily, trying to come down. Eric brushed the hair out of my face. "Sookie? Are you ok?"

"Mm-hmm…" I smiled at him over my shoulder. He leaned down to kiss my lips, then got off of me so I could roll over.

I looked up into his face, and he had changed again. I felt like I had just had sex with two different men. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought the curse had been lifted the second go-round. But now, my sweet Eric was back.

I rubbed my hand over the planes of his chest. "I'm fine. That was just… intense."

Eric smirked. "Good intense, right?" I laughed and nodded, and he beamed at me. Eric kissed my forehead and put his arms around me.

We lay like that for a long time, just looking at each other, kissing, touching. I felt like my world had been flipped upside down. What was I going to do now? I knew deep down that this wasn't just about a sexual attraction. I had feelings for Eric – both of them. This was the physical manifestation of that, and I couldn't deny it any longer.

Eric furrowed his brow and ran a finger down my face. "What happens now?"

I clasped his hand and pressed my lips to his palm. "I don't know." I glanced at the clock on his nightstand. Almost sunrise. "All I know for sure is that I have witches to deal with in a few hours."

Eric grimaced. "Right." He cuddled up to me and tucked his head under my chin. He placed a few small kisses on my chest. "Maybe I should give you more blood, since I bit you."

I snorted. "I don't think that's a good idea if I want to get any rest. We both know what will happen." I stroked Eric's back, and he rumbled.

"But blood will make it so you don't need rest…" His finger played at my nipple.

I laughed at him and caught his errant finger with my hand. "You're insatiable."

He leaned up and kissed me. "Only for Sookie." I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair. "Will you at least stay with me here until you have to go?"

I smiled and nodded. "That I can do." That got me another genuine Eric Northman smile, and I felt the walls around my heart crack open a little bit more.

What had I gotten myself into?


End file.
